The disclosed tool is used to engage a selected, rotatable object encountered by those working on machinery. Often, these rotatable objects are difficult to selectively rotate. For example, in an automobile engine, a pulley may need to be rotated to identify which individual pulley is failing or exhibiting signs of failure. However, these pulleys are difficult to reach, are interconnected by belts and are not independently powered. Therefore, it is very difficult to independently test each pulley. Currently, one must attempt to either have the engine running and thus powering all the connected pulleys or attempt to rotate the pulleys by hand. The first approach causes the pulleys to rotate at operational speeds but confounds identifying a specific problem due to noise and movement from the engine and other components. In addition, it is dangerous as the person attempting to identify the problem must do so near or even touching a motor in operation. The second is difficult because operation speeds cannot be reached, and it often is difficult to reach the pulleys themselves in confined spaces.